


Honorable Defeat

by FinnofRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Side Finn, Dark!Finn, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Knight of Ren AU, M/M, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, finn's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnofRen/pseuds/FinnofRen
Summary: When Seven wins a dejarik game against his master he finds himself with an unexpected prize.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All the names of the Dejarik pieces are real, but I have no idea if the moves are correct as the rules were never published.

Seven looks up expectantly up from the Dejarik table as he lets his Savrip defeat Kylo's Kintan Strider. 

"Your move, Master." 

Kylo leans back in his chair, fingertip steepled and resting against his lips as he studies the board, intent only on that. 

Seven loves moments like these where Kylo's attention is absorbed completely by something, giving Seven free reign to study him in peace. His face is such an odd mix of features, high marked cheekbones, a too prominent nose and full soft lips. 

Seven  smiles at the thought of those soft lips. He knows he thinks about them far more often than he should, what they would feel like if he ever dared touch them. If he just leaned over and- 

"Your move." 

Kylo's voice jolts him out of his reverie and he hurriedly returns his attention to the board, feeling heat rise into his cheeks. He hopes Kylo hadn't caught him staring, he doesn't exactly invite intimacy and Seven has no idea what his master would do if he ever learned of the thoughts going through Seven's head when he looks at him. 

Come to think of it Seven is pretty sure he'd  rather not know. 

Most of the time Kylo is calm and controlled, his method of instruction is always succinct and to the point, something Seven has always appreciated, but when he loses that control the temper that lay underneath... Well, that is a sleeping Krayt Dragon Seven would rather not tangle with and his master learning about his desire to kiss him would probably do just that. Better to let sleeping dragons lie. 

 So Seven pushes the thought aside and tries to focus on the game again.  

Kylo has moved a Monnok to threaten Seven's Houjix and Seven suppresses a small thrill. So his master is falling for his gambit. 

With studied hesitancy Seven moves his Savrip back, as if he means to protect his Houjix. He has barely made his move before Kylo slides his K'lor'slug across the game board, brutally defeating Seven's Savrip. 

Seven nods slowly pretending to consider his counter move as he fights hard to keep his excitement in check so Kylo doesn't notice. Letting out a long breath he moves his Ng'ok around behind the K'lor'slug, penetrating Kylo's defensive line. 

For several long seconds Kylo remains silent, once more studying the chess board. Seven keeps his gaze on the pieces as well, no need to tempt fate again. 

"I see," Kylo drawls when he finally speaks. "Well done, Seven. You have me." 

Seven blinks and looks up at Kylo to find his master smiling slightly. 

"You concede the game?" His voice comes out a little squeaky. He hadn't expected Kylo to fight to the bitter end, but this seems very early for him to surrender. 

"Indeed, there is no point in fighting a lost battle and unless you make a very stupid move you will win in another eight moves." 

"You knew what I was up to." Seven delight in his victory fades as quickly as it had come, the triumph turning sour in his mouth. 

Kylo shakes his head. "I knew you were up playing some sort of gambit, but not what. You have become much better at controlling your emotions, but not quiet that good yet. Your excitement did tell. But merely because you know _that_ your opponent is playing you it doesn't follow that you will know _what_ they are up to." Kylo presses the button that makes the holographic pieces wink out of existence. "And no, I had no idea exactly what you were up to. A good strategy, Seven." 

Seven can't help preening a little at the praise. 

"Now what do wish for your prize?" Kylo continues. 

"Prize?" Seven repeats, suddenly feeling stupid. They hadn't been playing _for_ anything had they? They never had before. 

"Yes. After all, to the victor goes the spoils." Kylo says with a smile as he leans back in his chair and flings one arm behind the back rest. The movement makes the neck of his black shirt split open, revealing his collar bones and Seven can't help but stare at them, wondering what they'd feel like if he- 

He slaps the thought down and drags his eyes up to Kylo's face only to come to a dead halt at his lips. They look so full and warm and the tip of Kylo's tongue darts out to lick them, making them glisten in the soft lighting. 

"Erm..." His brain seems to have locked down completely, all he can really focus on is those lips and how they'd feel. 

 _No, no, no. Bad idea, very bad idea._  

"Perhaps you like me to make some suggestions?" Kylo offers offhandedly. 

"Yes, that... that might be an idea. Give me something to choose from. Definitely a good idea."  

 _Stars_ , he babbling, he knows he is. But it seems like it's all he can do at the moment. He really, really doesn’t want Kylo to know what he's thinking. 

"Hmmm, what do I have that could interest you?" Kylo says as he rises from his chair and stretches like a loth cat, his movements graceful, showing off his wide shoulders and broad chest as he does. 

Seven swallows hard.  

 _Did he have to do that?_ _Is Kylo intent on killing him tonight_ _?_  

If he is Seven isn't all that certain he'd mind if only Kylo continues as he is.  There's worse ways to go that's for sure. 

Kylo turns and surveys the room, letting Seven have a good look at his wide shoulders and broad back. 

"You are not a man for material possessions, so I doubt any item I have would tempt you. So what then?" 

He snaps back around d locks eyes with Seven, and the younger man feels like Kylo is staring right into his heart. 

 _S_ _ith spit_ _,_ he hopes not. 

"Power?" Kylo asks idly. "You train harder than any of the others, push yourself further. I've watched you. Does power interest you Seven?" 

Seven licks his lips, feeling Kylo's gaze as an almost physical weight. 

"I just... want to be the best I can." 

"Hmmm, so not that then," Kylo says as he slowly walks around the table and stops next to Seven's chair. 

Seven rises to his feet, slightly uncomfortable with Kylo towering over him. Not that Kylo doesn't tower even when they're standing. 

 _How can a man be so tall?_  

Not that Seven minds Kylo's height, it gives him a really nice view of Kylo's long neck. 

They're standing so close that their chests are almost touching and Seven can smell the warm, musky scent of Kylo's body. 

 _Think of something else, think of something else, think of something else._  

"So not items, not power," Kylo leisurely continues. "What can I give you that _would_ interest you I wonder?" 

As he speaks Kylo leans further in and a bit down until his face is right in front of Seven's, a gleam in his eye that steals Seven's breath. 

"Maybe... this?" Kylo puts two fingers under Seven's chin and tilts his head upwards as he closes the last inch between them.  

When Kylo's lips touches his, Seven's mind blanks out. His eyes flutter shut and the only two things that exists in his universe is the feeling of Kylo's fingers beneath his chin and the soft brush of lips over his. 

When Kylo pulls back Seven follows until he's tiptoe, not wanting the kiss to end, and almost loses his balance in doing so. Kylo grabs his elbows to steady him.  

The kiss had been so soft and all too short in Seven's opinion, but he finds that they are both breathing hard and a red spot has appeared on each of Kylo's cheekbones. 

"Did I find an appropriate reward?" Kylo's voice is slightly hoarse and breathless. 

"Why do I get the idea that our game didn't end when I thought it did and that you just outmaneuvered me?" Seven says, his own voice more than a little rough. "You were playing your own gambit, weren't you?" 

Kylo just gives a low chuckle and cups Seven's face with both his hands. 

"Just tell me something will you," Seven continues. "Am I really _that_ transparent?" 

Kylo smiles gently as he runs a thumb along Seven's jawline. 

"You are many things Seven. Intelligent, driven, ambitious, but you are _not_ subtle." 

Kylo is looking straight into his and once again Seven gets the feeling that his master is looking right into him, but for the first time since he became Kylo's apprentice that thought is exciting rather than terrifying. 

"How long have you know?" Seven asks. 

"A while," Kylo replies coyly. "Now as I won, would you mind if I chose _my_ reward?" 

Kylo's thumbs are brushing over Seven's bottom lip now, his eyes darting between Seven's mouth and his eyes, and all Seven can do is shake his head, silently pleading Kylo to go ahead, as he seems to have lost the ability to speak. 

The second kiss starts much like the first, a soft, gentle touch of lips against lips, but soon it turns open mouthed, wet and hungry. 

Seven is panting hard as Kylo thoroughly explores his mouth, hands drifting from Seven's face, down over his shoulder until Kylo's arms comes to rest around Seven's waist. Seven in turn clings to Kylo's shoulders, kneeding them in turn to Kylo's teasing tongue. 

Their chests are pressed flush against each other and Seven can feel Kylo's heart beat as fast and wild as his own. He's grateful for the strength of Kylo's arms, if they weren't there to hold him up he's certain his knees would have given out beneath him, the kiss leaving him feeling deliciously weak and dizzy and breathless. 

When Kylo pulls back this time Seven doesn't follow. Instead he drags him back down, reciprocating the deep, exploratory kiss. Kylo a small and almost helpless sound escapes Kylo as Seven slowly kisses him, a sound he had never in his wildest dreams thought his master capable of making. 

He can feel how Kylo trembles, nearly as much as he himself is doing, once he finally pulls away. They're both half hard and Kylo has a wild, hungry look in his eyes. 

As much as Seven loved the kisses and part of him wants more, he finds a strange and not altogether pleasant flutter rise in his stomach at that look. Then Kylo closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them again the wildness is gone, replaced by an unfamiliar tenderness and the fluttery feeling in Seven's stomach becomes more agreeable. 

"Perhaps you would prefer if we played by these rules in the future?" Kylo asks, a tiny smile playing on his lips as he raises one hand and cups Seven's cheek. 

Seven's mind fills with a thousand thoughts of what he could ask of Kylo as a reward if he won a game and what Kylo might ask of him. He swallows hard and that fluttery feeling in his belly increases, but remains pleasant. 

"Yes that would be- Yes," Seven answers, smiling a bit shily back at Kylo. 

Kylo's hand drifts from Seven's face down to rest on the collar of his shirt, fingertips brushing lightly against the collar bone and Seven feels his heart skip a beat. 

"Then I very much look forward to future games." 

With those words Kylo steps back, letting go of Seven, and everything seems back to how it would be on every other night at the end of their chess game. Or would have if not Kylo's swollen red lips, ruffled clothes and the taste of him that still lingers on Seven's tongue. 

"Goodnight, apprentice," Kylo says, sounding far more composed than he looks. 

"Goodnight, master," Seven replies with a small bow, knowing fully that he looks just as ruffled and thoroughly kissed, as his master does. 

As he walks out the door he looks back over his shoulder to see Kylo look at him with a longing gaze in his eyes that disappears as soon as Seven catches it. He quickly ducks out the door, unable to keep a silly grin off his face. 

Walking down the hallway, back to his quarters, the feeling of Kylo's mouth on his lingers in Seven's mind. He's pretty sure he'll enjoy their future chess games, whether he wins them or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://finnofren.tumblr.com/).


End file.
